Stay Beautiful
by D.M. Lover 21
Summary: This is a collection of oneshot, songfics set to Taylor Swift's first album. Final Chapter by request Love Story, Taylor Swift. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Here is my newest fanfiction. It is a collection of oneshot songfics for Taylor Swift's first album. I love Harry Potter and Taylor Swift, so I figured why not bring them together? The stories are a mix of pairings, but I generally write Dramione, so there is more of that. If this chapter is not your cup of tea, please try some of the other chapters, because I know this one is not one of my best. Enjoy :)**

**Discalimer: I don't own any content from the Harry Potter series, or Taylor Swift's music or lyrics. If I did I would be a very, very rich, blond country singer/british writer. That would be an awesome mix though!**

Tim McGraw

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

Hermione walked along the rocky shore of the river. The wind made her hair even more unruly, and if she had been wearing makeup the spray from the water would have ruined it. But none of these things bothered Hermione, so she kept walking along the shore remembering…

_September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that_

He had been her best and only friend growing up. He was her first crush and her first love. And now she faced a choice: her first love and childhood sweetheart, or the boy who infuriated her, but new the truth about her life. They were both her friends, but one embraced her immediately, while the other rejected her friendship cruelly at first before unthinkable events brought them together.

Hermione's first month at Hogwarts was not the best. In fact it was much like the start of her muggle school. She had no friends, and a lot of tears. She thought being a witch would change that, but it didn't. All she thought of was him, and how much fun they would have had at Hogwarts if he had been chosen too.

She hated Ron Weasley with his stupid red hair, and pretty blue eyes. He had everything she wanted at Hogwarts. He had family there, and he came from a line of witches and wizards, he had friends, he fit it. Unfortunately that was what attracted Hermione to him. She was drawn to his honest and forthright comments, but today that is what hurt her the most. Why did he have to say those cruel things to her? All she wanted was for him and Harry to accept her. But she would always have only one friend, and he would always be oblivious to this part of her life.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On back roads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

She'd spent every summer with him. They'd done everything together. As children they would play together and explore his yard, or the area surrounding the cabin her family rented each summer. Once they were older, after her first year at Hogwarts, they began to explore further, spending everyday in and around the small town he grew up in. Once he was old enough to drive, they finally made it past the limits of the small town, and even though she had many adventures at Hogwarts, she never felt as free and spontaneous as she did when she was with him.

His truck was stuck again. What a surprise. But Hermione just laughed, and like usual turned to a reliable book, the car manual. She was flipping through it carefully, but felt his eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, but felt her neck and cheeks going red from the intensity of his glare. She met his eyes. They were intensely green and moving towards her. She lowered her gaze to his lips which were quickly approaching her own. She was unsure, he had been her only friend for so long, and now, she thought frantically, he wasn't her only friend or the only boy she cared for. Her concerns washed away the moment his lips touched hers. They were soft, warm, and familiar. As he moved them slowly against hers and wrapped his arms around her, Hermione felt that nothing had ever felt so right…but that wasn't right?

_And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
_

Hermione's feet had subconsciously led her back to the town square. She was so close to his house, and she shivered with anticipation. She hadn't seen him since they were sixteen, and she had left without saying goodbye , not knowing that she would not get to go back for another summer with him. Now she was grown, and soon to be married. This was a skeleton she needed to remove from her closet. She had hunted down Horcruxes, defeated Death Eaters, and contributed greatly to the fall of Voldemort. She deserved a peaceful life, one where she was not guilty for her relationship with him, and where she could get married without secrets from her past to haunt her.

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:_

You wouldn't recognize me now.

I am older, wiser, and happier than I was when I last saw you.

You were my first friend, my first kiss, and my first love.

And even though I have moved on with my life and hope you do too,

I will never forget you.

Hermione Granger

As Hermione drove across the town limits, she caught a glimpse of a boy with dark green eyes holding hands with a pretty brunette. And she hoped they had what Hermione and her first love did not get. But what Hermione did have with Ron.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for the other songs on the album. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Reviews Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Picture to Burn

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends_

I tapped my foot angrily against the floor hoping to get some attention, but 'the boy who lived' also seemed to be 'the boy who could not hear' or 'the boy who could not pay any attention to his date.' It was the Yule Ball. I was Harry Potter's date! He is a triwizard champion and The Boy Who Lived. You'd think I would be having a better time! But he is so wrapped up in his obvious jealousy of Hermione Granger that he won't even pay me an attention. He could have at least asked me to dance; instead he is sitting here sulking with Ron. I continued to fume, knowing that Padma was sitting a few seats away doing the same.

_I hate that stupid new Firebolt,  
You'll never let me ride  
You're a famous, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn._

My thoughts got more ferocious as the minutes ticked by. Tonight was supposed to be the best night of my life. I had been crushing on Harry since…forever (ok since he beat that Hungarian Horntail). I had been looking forward to tonight and now all of my fantasies about him have been crushed. There was no fuzzy feeling when he dances with me, he barely talked to me during dinner, and there was definitely no possibility of a moonlit ride on his Firebolt. I was ready to escape the humiliation and my despair, and go cry in my room alone, and in peace, when a thought suddenly hit me.

_There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all the Durmstrang guys._

Harry Potter was a guy. Nothing special (so what he defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby?) There were plenty of guys at this ball, specifically plenty of foreign, very sexy Durmstrang guys. The brilliance of my plan overwhelmed me. Even if Harry didn't get jealous when he saw he in the arms of another man, at least I would get some attention. I began searching the hall for an eligible bachelor, I quickly spotted one near the punch. After a few minutes of smiling, batting my eyelashes and a very daring wink he came over and asked me to dance. I was just about to ditch the rest of my group when I decided I better rescue my sister too. He quickly called over one of his friends and we joined the crowd congregated on the dance floor.

I was disheartened for a moment when it seemed that Harry didn't even notice my absence. By I was quickly distracted when a slow song came on and he wrapped his hands around my waist. Instantly I felt butterflies in my stomach. I breathed deeply trying to calm my nerves…and he smelt incredible too! The reality of this was way better than any of my fantasies about Harry. The vengeful part of me said:_  
_

_And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health_

I came to the conclusion that I had wasted enough time on him. That was when I decided to forget about the first half of the evening being ruined and focus on making the rest of it unforgettable!

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's a Ron and Hermione fic, but if you've heard the song and read the fifth book you will totally understand why! Anyway the next two chapters are dramione and are my best so far. I haven't gotten any reviews for this fic yet, and I'll be honest I'm really busy right now and I'm not sure if I am going to finish this fic. So if you have any requests for other Taylor swift songs, or ideas for this fic in general please leave a review or message me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer that I typed this chapter on!**

Teardrops on My Guitar

_Ron looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

Hermione wanted to cry. All the progress she had made with Ron was slipping away. They started fighting again. All because of stupid Quidditch! Hermione understood that the game was important to him, but how could he let it ruin their friendship. Hermione made her way down to the pitch hating the game itself, but loving her friends who played it.

She was angry with Harry for giving Ron the potion even when he wasn't supposed to, but she didn't blame him completely. Ron's anger towards her was what was really bothering her. She knew if they won he would rub it in her face and if they lost he would blame her. But there was nothing she could do, so she decided to be the bigger person and support him at the game anyway. She hoped they won, because she could put up with him rubbing his success in her face, she'd prefer that to his blame. But Hermione was not prepared for the true outcome of the match.

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

Watching Ron and Lavender made Hermione want to cry…or puke, she wasn't sure which yet. They were making out in a secluded corner of the common room, and Hermione was sitting as far away as possible with her book and her cat. For a second a horrible thought stuck her. She was going to be the crazy cat lady! She'd end up a lonely old woman with nothing except a house of cats for company. She looked down at Crookshanks and choked out a laugh. Many people own cats and are not 'Crazy Cat Ladies' she convinced herself.

But Hermione knew it was more than a fear of being alone that was bothering her. She was unreasonably jealous of Lavender, okay so the reason for her jealousy was justifiable, but hiding all of her makeup was a bit out of line Hermione admitted to herself.

She snapped her book shut. Reading was useless when she was so distracted. She entered her dormitory and found it deserted. She debated, for a moment, returning 'Lav-Lav's' makeup before she noticed it was missing. But Hermione still had the horrible image of Lavender eating Ron's face in her mind, so she decided not to.

She lied awake in bed for a long time that night, wanting to sleep to escape her thoughts of Ron, but knowing that if she fell asleep he would appear in her dreams. She finally fell asleep, and, like usual, Hermione was right about her dreams of Ron.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Drew looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_**Thanks for Reading and please Review! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first three chapters. Here's the next one. It's Dramione finally!**

**Disclaimer: Nada (that's what I own)**

A Place in this World

_I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down  
_

The rain poured and Hermione ran from the restaurant. She felt like that was all she was doing lately. Running. She ran from her family, her friends, and now Draco. She recalled his bewildered face as she pulled away from his warm embrace and bolted. She realized it was the same face Harry and Ron wore only days before when she had an emotional breakdown at the burrow and had ran from there too.

Hermione felt her foot cramping in protest and slowed down. If she had known Draco had ran after her she wouldn't have stopped, but the rain blocked out the sound of his pounding footsteps, so Hermione remained unaware of his presence until he grabbed her arm.

"Granger, have you lost your mind?" He yelled at her over the wind. She stared at him in shock. She did not respond right away, she just let the cold rain spatter against her skin and the wind wreck more havoc on her hair. But Draco didn't seem to mind that she looked horrendous, however he did mind that she had yet to answer his question.

"What is wrong with you lately?" He asked, concern showing on his face. "Potter said you did the same thing last week." That caught her attention.

"You were talking to Harry?" She asked.

"Why does it still surprise you that I'm on your side?" He looked hurt, and Hermione felt guilty instantly. She had worked so hard on getting him to open up to her, and now she was the one who was guarded.

"It's not that," Hermione said. "I just feel so alone," she whispered to herself.

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world  
_

"What?" Draco exclaimed, apparently he heard her or read her lips or whipped out his legimacy skills. Hermione never knew what to expect from him. "How are you alone? You have me, Potter and Weasley, the entire Order!" His worry increased. Just because Hermione felt alone did mean she felt helpless. He knew the war would affect her, it was affecting every one, but he did not wand her isolating herself from her friends, and more importantly from him.

"Harry and Ron and I have been so distant lately because we are all so stressed, Harry especially. And apart from the visit last week I haven't seen anyone from the Order in months," Hermione explained.

"What about me then?" He asked pulling her closer, but not in the warm embrace she now needed. He looked down at her and she could tell he was hurt and angry that she was pushing him away. "What is your excuse for running away from me?"

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay_

"It's not an excuse," she argued, pulling back slightly. "You're a spy for god's sake Malfoy! Do you know how hard it is for me to watch your risk your life every day?"

"Hermione, all of us are risking our lives," He said exasperatedly. "None of us know what is going to happen tomorrow, or at the end of this war. We just have to put up with not knowing and be thankful that we have each other today." Hermione almost started crying, but Draco bent down and kissed her so fiercely that she lost any opportunity to be sad or even to argue his point. She had Draco today, and for now that was all she needed. She had found her place.

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission but I'm ready to fly  
_

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks For Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's another Dramione!**

**Disclaimer: It's very depressing having to write one of these for _every_ chapter...btw I own nothing...**

Cold as You

Hermione was enchanted. The way he talked. They way he walked. His grey eyes haunted her at night. All she wished for was to be close to him, for him to accept her. She wanted him love her the way she loved him. He glanced at her from across the room and smirked. Her heart sped up painfully, a reaction she was used to when he was near her.

She looked away quickly not wanting to make Harry or Ron suspicious. But they were both watching Professor Binns with a dazed, sleepy look. She waited a moment before glancing back at him. She watched his lips carefully as he mouthed the words 'library, after class,' to her. She nodded subtly, already excited for their secret meeting. She couldn't stop her heart from beating fast now, as the promise of time with him lifted her spirits completely.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me_

Draco did not look at her again for the remainder of the lesson, and Hermione tried and failed to do the same. But Hermione was as attentive to Draco's behaviour as she usually was to her Professors. She watched silently as he mumbled something to Blaise and they snickered silently. After that she spent a quarter of an hour watching him pick apart his quill because of his boredom. She knew she would have to go over the material Professor Binns was teaching with him later. Her heart stopped then as Pansy leaned in close to him, placing her hand on his thigh, as she whispered something into his ear. Hermione felt the tears burning the backs of her eyes, but she could not look away, especially when Draco smiled at her and laughed.

The bell rang, pulling Hermione's eyes away from Draco at last. "I have to go," she muttered to Ron and Harry as she fled from the classroom. She managed to calm herself on her way to the library, and stopped in the bathroom to make sure her eyes were not swollen or tear stained. She did not want him to see the extent of her love for him, his rejections were hard enough already. As she walked into the library she was numb. The scene of Draco smiling at Pansy kept replaying in her head as she made her way to a small desk hidden near the back of the library where he was waiting for her.

He did not look up as she sat down across from him, and her body was cold inside from his lack of response. She cleared her throat gently, and he looked at her.

"Granger," he said, finally acknowledging her presence. She exhaled slowly, trying to calm her rattled nerves.

"Hi Dr…Malfoy," she said in a small voice, unlike her own. She looked behind him trying to focus on the row of books above his head trying to compose herself, and it took her a moment to realize he was speaking.

"So can you look it over for me?" Draco asked already moving the parchment towards her. She nodded, and reached towards the essay. As he handed it to her his hand brushed hers gently. That single motion would have caused her to blush a few weeks ago, but today she felt nothing, she was numb inside and out.

_So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted  
_

Anger began bubbling inside Hermione as she held his essay in her shaking hands. The words blurred in front of her and she slammed the paper down. He looked up startled and quickly checked for Madame Pince, but she was across the library, too far to hear them.

"What?" He asked startled by her actions. She trembled, but she was overcome with emotions and they took over.

"Is this all you want me for?" she asked, her voice raising, "Editing your essays and helping you study?"

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed across the table. "Do you want the old bat to come over here?"

"Answer the question," she snapped.

"You not it's not like that," he whispered trying and failing to sound sincere. "But no one can know that we get along." _Get along_. The words echoed in Hermione's head. A sob escaped her.

"Get Along?" she gasped, her voice cracking. "Is that what we are doing? We are 'getting along'?"

"What did you think we were dating or something?" He asked bewildered at her sudden outburst, but mostly annoyed by the scene she was causing. However no one was around to watch. He saw her expression change. She was hurt. He almost laughed.

"You can't be serious Granger?" He asked half laughing. "You're a mudblood it would be so wrong." He said it as if she were a slimy bug and he wanted nothing do with her. Hermione's tears fell freely now.

"Of course," she spat, "Who would want a mudblood when they have pureblood sluts like Pansy Parkinson feeling them up in class." Draco's face tightened.

"Don't bring her into this," he warned angrily.

"Why?" Hermione argued. "Is an inferior mudblood not allowed to call a pureblood a slut? Well that's what she is Malfoy and so are you!" Her voice was quite loud at that point and a couple people began to watch curiously. Draco stood.

"What did you call me?" He asked his voice low and dangerous. But Hermione was a brave Gryffindor and she did not back down easily.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away  
No use defending words that you will never say_

"You heard me," she said. "You treat girls like they all belong to you. You use them for as long as you like until you don't want them any more. Well you know what Malfoy, I am a girl and I am muggle born, but you are not superior to me and you cannot tell me what to do. So just leave me alone!"

"Fine!" He snapped Before snatching back his essay and hauling his things away.

She watched him storm out of the library, and slowly the few onlookers looked away. Hermione turned away from them all, and stared angrily at the blue sky. It should be raining, she thought miserably, as her tears began to fall.

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

She tore her eyes away from the beautiful blue sky and tucked her head into her arms to muffle her sobs. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but after a while she ceased realizing that she would never be good enough for him. That he would never want her the way she wanted him. And with that realization she was ready to start healing. She got up from the desk heavily and made her way to a shelf that she had visited many times before. She pulled down _Hogwarts, A History_ and began to read it. By the end of the weekend she had finished it cover to cover. Any time she thought of Draco she would grab the book to distract herself. And by that Monday she was ready to face him again, knowing that it was not her who would lose in the end.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away  
_

Potions was difficult for Hermione, but not unbearable. She sat with Harry and Ron ignoring him completely. But she felt the staring at one point and glanced at him quickly. He was talking to Blaise, and she could tell by their smirks that he was talking about her. She looked away quickly, but refused to satisfy him with her tears. He was heartless, she knew, but she was not, so it hurt her to be treated so badly by him.

_And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you  
_

Even though Hermione spent any time near Draco ignoring him, she often ended up pondering his cold personality. She had never accepted that he truly was that cold, but she knew now that it was true. And it made her wonder what made him so mean, and insecure. It dawned on her one day, that he used her affections to reassure himself. He was nothing but a bully and he could not care less about her.

_You never did give a damn thing, honey  
But I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody  
If I died, died for you, died for you  
_

It was months later, and Hermione had returned to her normal self. No longer depressed and needy, but still slightly embarrassed that any boy could have such an effect on her. She did not feel sorry for her actions, she felt sorry for Draco. Especially, on the day she was finally able to walk by him and truthfully admit she felt nothing, and she knew he felt nothing too.

_Oh, what a shame  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counted all the scars you made  
_

_Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

**Thanks for Reading! :D (See that little review button...click it...you know you want to...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! It's always nice to see all the hits and visitors a story gets, and I hope you all enjoyed the different stories. Anyway, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or song lyrics used in this fanfiction, as I am not J.K. Rowling or Taylor Swift.**

Stay Beautiful

_Harry's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

It was summertime, Ginny was going back for her fifth year at Hogwarts. She looked out her window idly, watching the boys playing Quidditch. She hummed tunelessly and tried to pull her gaze away from Harry. She felt a horrible surge of guilt wash over her. She was dating Dean…She turned her head hastily. She was a horrible girlfriend, how could she possibly continue dating him when she still had feelings for Harry.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. "Come give me a hand setting the table." Ginny closed her window and hurried downstairs, and walked right into Harry. Her body tingled from the contact, and she tried not to blush.

"Oops, sorry Harry," she laughed, quickly moving out of his way, and avoiding Hermione's eye. Ginny walked into the kitchen mentally kicking herself, no wonder he didn't like her it took all her effort to attempt at normal conversation. But part of her mind was still reeling at how good it felt to be near him, and how his arm brushed hers when they collided. A small smile lit her face as she grabbed a handful of cutlery. She had kissed both Dean and Michael, but just bumping into Harry gave her butterflies.

_Harry finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day  
_

_It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'  
_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone_

Apparently fate hates me. I was finally starting to move on from Harry (sort of), now we're on the Quidditch team together and in the "Slug Club." Ok so he rarely shows up to the Slug Club…I frowned as I entered to loo reflecting on last night's Quidditch pracitse. He laughed a little too loudly at my jokes; he probably thinks they're lame. That's when I saw them. It was Romilda Vane and a bunch of her silly friends. She had one of Fred and George's love potions.

I closed the door to my stall, but remained stationary to listen. I'm not sure why exactly, but I didn't like what I heard. Romilda was going to use it on Harry. I moaned under my breath. I knew she had a crush on him, but I didn't think she would take it to that extreme. I waited until they left before exiting the stall, and at that moment Hermione came out from the stall next to me. She raised her eyebrow at me. I laughed and shrugged meekly.

"Shut up Hermione," I replied. She laughed.

"So do you want to tell Harry," she asked, "or shall I?" She had this knowing look in her eyes. I should have never told her about my issues with Dean I decided suddenly.

"You can do it," I said coolly.

"Oh Gin, don't be mad," said Hermione quickly sensing my mood. "I know you still like Harry and it must be hard for you to hear about all these other girls who like him too." That did nothing to calm my temper.

"And I know it must be hard for you to watch my brother snog Lavender in the middle of the common room." I knew it was low, and I felt horrible the moment I said it, but I couldn't help my self. Hermione turned away from me and began to leave.

"I'm sorry," I called after her. Great now I felt guilty and jealous.

_There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?  
_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone  
_

_And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful  
_

Ginny tugged on her hair anxiously, and regarded her reflection in the mirror critically. She had attempted to curl it, but the curls would not stay. Finally it settled into what someone optimistic would call 'loose waves.' She knew Harry was going with Luna, and even though she knew they didn't like each other, she was still jealous.

The night did not at all go as she hoped. She barely glimpsed Harry, so all her extra efforts were wasted on Dean. Hermione seemed to be in the same boat. Ginny only saw her a few times, but she was always on the run from McLaggen. In the end, Ginny spent most of her evening with Luna, who also did not know where Harry had disappeared to. However, Luna was far less concerned with it, and more concerned with a vampire's opinion on nargles.

The next afternoon she sat in the library alone doing her homework before the beak when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the library. They didn't see her and sat at a table a few rows away from her. They had their heads bent close together and were whispering. She watched them somewhat longingly, she had always felt do alone. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were never around (not that she would have wanted to talk to Percy), Fred and George were the dynamic duo, and they were the golden trio. Leaving Ginny alone and out of the loop.

She watched Harry glance up as Cho entered the library and she winced internally. She watched them for a few more minutes, before they left the tried not to crush her hopes, but part of her knew that being with Harry was only a fantasy.

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know  
_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone_

It was four months since Slughorn's Christmas party and Ginny could not believe the complete turnaround her life had taken. She was still in shock that she and Harry were actually dating. She opened her eyes, and looked behind her. Harry kissed her neck softly, her stomach lurched, she just could not get used to that. She snuggled closer to him, knowing that their time was limited, knowing what lay ahead of him, and hoping that he would return to her once it was over.

_And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't  
_

_Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
_

_Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful_

**One last Author's Note: If you enjoyed any of the stories in the collection, please check out my other work, especially if you like Dramione! I have posted a couple other oneshots, two short stories, and one longer story. I plan on posting my newest story (and favourite so far!) by mid November, maybe earlier!  
****Once again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and remember to Stay Beautiful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi again! So I received a request for this song, and was inspired for a Dramione! This is the official last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing. Blah.**

Love Story

Hermione stood on the Hogwarts Express waiting for the other prefects to arrive. Waiting for one in particular.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts_

He moved gracefully into the prefect compartment, but without the usual vibe of owning everything around him. Instead he was silent, and withdrawn, he did not even bother to insult me, the usual precaution to cover up our relationship. And Hermione remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. It was on her first ride to Hogwarts, she had been helping Neville find Trevor when she glimpsed him from afar. He was gorgeous at first sight, and intoxicating once you looked deeper.

Harry's rivalry with him caused her to hide her feelings naturally, but she could not shut them out, though she had tried. Their friendship was strained at first. Draco could not forgive himself for enjoying the company of a Mudblood (as he so crudely put it), and Hermione felt guilty for betraying the loyalty of her first two real friends. But they ignored those issues, and continued to meet in secret.

"I think calling me a Mudblood over did it," Hermione said casually one day. They were sitting in a deserted corridor, next to a secret passage, incase the need for a quick escape arised.

"You insulted my Quidditch skills," Draco replied tartly, as if that explained everything. Of course boys only thought about Quidditch!

"Still, people could think we are covering up something, you were a bit obvious about it," Hermione stated simply.

"What could we possibly be covering up?" Draco asked smirking. "We hate each other." He then grabbed his bag and strolled away casually, but turned around last minute and added, "Same time next week?" Hermione nodded, but said nothing. Amused, as she always was, by his theatrics and attempts at dramatic exits.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And your daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Hermione focused her eyes directly ahead of her, and forced herself not to look at him. He had asked Pansy Parkinson to the ball, not that Hermione was jealous, no her efforts this evening were solely focused on making him jealous. It was petty and immature, but he had completely ignored all her hints that she wanted to go with him. And then he told her unashamed that he could never be seen in public with her.

She saw him walk by from the corner of her eye. He stopped for a moment, speechless apparently, but kept walking without comment. Hermione smiled to herself, he could not even come up with a good insult, or he would have said it. Her triumph lasted all night, and she so happy that it did not even bother her that Viktor could not say her name properly. He was the perfect gentlemen, always polite, and kept up a stream of pleasant conversation, and Hermione knew as long as she kept smiling and laughing Draco would keep watching.

"Your fraternizing with the enemy," Ron had said to her vehemently. He was intent on fighting with her that evening. She didn't even process half of the things he had said, she just stormed away unable to stop the tears from falling. He was so naïve, what type of friend would not notice that she did not have feelings beyond friendship with Viktor.

Her tears streamed down her face, her makeup must be ruined, she thought spontaneously. All that effort wasted. She banged into someone, but kept walking, not even bothering to apologize.

"Hermione?" the voice was familiar, and her heart leapt when he said her name. She stopped dead in her tracks. This was going to ruin all of her plans.

"What?" She asked, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I guess you didn't have a good time with Viktor," he spat out the name as Ron had done, sparking her temper again.

"At least he had the courage to ask me," Hermione snapped back, "He noticed I was a girl and wasn't ashamed to be seen with me in public." She said, throwing both his and Ron's words back at him. He didn't answer, or even attempt to address the problems she threw at him. He just grabbed her by the wrist, none too gently, and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers. Hermione's mind reeled, and his touch gentled and he pulled her into a warm embrace, still not removing his lips from hers.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her quietly. "But you know me father, no one can ever no about us." He walked away leaving Hermione in the empty passageway. At that moment, Hermione did not care that they had to keep it a secret, because Draco had finally admitted there was something between them, that there was an "_us."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Hermione's sixth year was fast approaching, and she had still not gotten over the fact that Draco's father had tried to kill them at the ministry. He knew what was going on, she could tell. Twice he had looked at her with this cold glare, but he had never tried to hurt her specifically. She was curious about this, but she wouldn't talk to Draco about this. His father was a forbidden topic ever since he was sent to Azkaban.

She sat in her bedroom, it was almost midnight, and her parents were already asleep. She grabbed her wand, and re-read his letter cautiously, debating taking his advice. She decided that it was for her own safety, and hesitantly pocketed the diamond encrusted dagger he had sent as an early birthday gift. She had been surprised and amused by his gift, "Only a Malfoy would buy a jeweled dagger," she thought at first, then her panic kicked in, "Why on Earth would he send me a dagger as an early birthday present?"

She snuck out of her house unnoticed, and made her way to the park near her house. She kept both hands in her pockets; one clutching her wand, and the other hesitantly wrapped around the dagger. Hermione reached the park in record time, but he was already there, sitting on the swings with a dark expression on his face. Hermione knew something terrible must have happened for him to request they meet during the summer, especially now that everyone knew Voldemort had returned.

Draco looked up as Hermione approached, and for the first time that summer, a true smile lit his features. Hermione exhaled a sigh of relief. She sat on the swing next to him without comment, knowing that he would talk when he was ready.

"You should be asking me a personal question to make sure a Death Eater is not impersonating me," Draco said dryly. Hermione laughed under her breath.

"Please," she scoffed, "Your Dad already knows about this," she tried to bite her tongue, but the words came out, so she continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if Harry and Ron found out soon, and in that case, it might be better if I were dating a Death Eater, they might be more forgiving of that," she had meant it as a joke, but Draco remained silent.

"Funny you should say that," his voice was quiet and…scared. Hermione looked at him curiously, and he pulled up his left sleeve revealing his new mark. His skin was still red from where it had been burned into his skin. Hermione gasped pulling her wand on him immediately.

"Who are you?" She said, her voice was filled with terror, and she was backing away slowly. Draco raised his arms showing her that he was unarmed.

"Hermione, I'm still me, I," He didn't know how to finish, to tell her what he had been forced into. His summer had been hell. He forced himself to seem eager to prove himself, and able to complete the task he had been given, even though he knew it was really a death sentence – punishment for his father's mistakes.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy," He stated quickly, trying to convince her, "We have been friends in secret since first year, and we have been secretly dating since fourth year after the Yule Ball where we had our first kiss." He stopped waiting for her to lower her wand, when she did, she moved back to the swing her expression still horrified, and her hand still gripping her wand tightly.

"You're a…" she said at last, unable to say the word aloud.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And your daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

"I didn't have a choice," he said quickly, trying to redeem himself in her eyes. "He is forcing me to take my father's place, he'll kill me if I don't." Her eyes softened, and he didn't dare tell her about his mission. If he was careful, they might still manage to make it through this.

"I know this means we can't be together anymore," he phrased it carefully, watching her reaction. Her eyes teared, and his heart ached, praying that she would accept him, even as a marked man. "It's too dangerous, and my father forbid it. You're right he did know, and I don't want to put you at risk."

"No," she said, "You can't do this to me. We got through everything together. When I was petrified, and Viktor Krum, and the ministry, and…No I'm not giving up on this Draco. I went behind Harry and Ron's backs to be with you because this was worth it, and it still is." She was sobbing now, and he moved to kneel in front of her.

"Ok, then we'll work it out," Draco was secretly relieved. He could not get through this without her, but worry began to blossom. Both their lives were at risk, and

he could not let anything happen to her.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Hermione watched him through the entire prefect meeting. He looked tired, whatever Voldemort had him doing was taking a toll already. She bit her lip nervously, Harry had already guessed the truth, but she was doing all she could to sway his interference. She knew Draco wasn't a real threat, and covering his tracks was imperative to keeping their secret.

The year passed like this. Hermione was always watching him, but they barely spoke any more. He was always busy, and barely keeping up with school. She only reluctantly agreed to begin helping him with his homework. But apart from that she was forced to watch from a far, and began to worry that he really could be a threat.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore," Harry said one night, about his suspicions of Draco and Snape. Hermione had already known he was a Death Eater, but now her main concerns was that he was going to do something dangerous. If Snape was offering to help the task he had been given must be serious. Draco refused to tell her anything, so she was left in the dark and it made her paranoid.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I swear I had no choice," he pleaded with her. Draco had come to her house again that summer. He had disappeared after Dumbledore's murder, and left Hermione broken-hearted.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_

"I'm done with you Draco," Hermione said, holding back her tears. "I thought we could make this work. But you almost killed someone, and I can't be with a murderer." This was almost an outright lie, as part of the reason she was pushing him away was because she had to help Harry find the Horcruxes so he could kill Voldemort. But deep down Hermione knew it couldn't work between them anymore.

"We were stupid to think we could make this work Draco," she said softly. "It was one thing when we were just mere opposites, the Gryffindor Mudblood and the Slytherin Pureblood. But now it is so much bigger than that, we are on opposing sides of a war." She began to walk away.

"I love you," he called after her. His voice was hoarse, and Hermione knew that he too was crying as she walked away.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
_

Battle raged throughout the grounds of Hogwarts. It had once been Hermione's home and sanctuary, but now it crumpled, half-burned, and bloodstained. Someone shrieked her name, but it was a hate-filled malicious sound. She turned to the person with her wand ready. Bellatrix Lestrange looked gleeful at the terror around her, but her eyes quickly focused on her prey.

"The Mudblood bitch thought she actually had a chance with Pureblood royalty," she mocked heartlessly, and Hermione knew the secret was out. Bellatrix was cackling and sending curses at Hermione as she continued to mock her. Her retorts became more vicious as Hermione continually blocked the curses and sent in a few of her own. At long last Bellatrix's curse hit Hermione square in the chest. The pain was unbearable and she screamed outloud, but the pain was cut short.

She looked up and saw Draco, his face was contorted with rage as be dueled his aunt. But she was no match for him, and uncharacteristically fled, to find a weaker target.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked, rushing to her side. Concern immediately replaced the rage that wrecked havoc on his features.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, as he adjusted himself onto one knee.

"I'm asking you to marry me," he replied. Hermione couldn't say no even if she had wanted to. He looked so torn, and she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him, and that the past year had almost killed them both. She threw herself into his arms almost knocking him over, and kissing him passionately. And that was the answer he had been hoping for.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to my dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes _

_**THE END!  
THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
